The purpose of this Core is to collect and store specimens for SPOTRIAS projects, and for possible future studies. Project I requires blood to be drawn, spun, and frozen at several time points. In the larger SPOTRIAS network, there will arise other proposals for specimen collection. We intend to collect and store sufficient blood for our internal, and any external, projects. Further, this core will provide the support needed to collect other tissue as may be required by other investigators. We will address 2 specific aims: 1) To obtain, process and store blood specimens from acute stroke patients. We will establish routine procedures so that blood is obtained on selected Code Stroke patients at multiple time points. The blood will be spun and the serum frozen and stored at -70C. 2) To participate in the national SPOTRIAS network to review additional requests for specimens. A policy for selecting among requests will be formulated so those projects may be evaluated objectively.